


Forever Connected

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz had called Tom over to her motel to tell him something important that was going to connect them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Connected

**Author's Note:**

> As a huge fan of Tom and Liz's relationship regardless of how complicated it is i'm hoping that something like this will be included in the show but in case it's not this one-shot story will have to do.

FOREVER CONNECTED

Liz had been cleared of all the charges she had been framed for by the cabal and she could finally sit back and take stock on everything in her life and try to put her life back together yet again. But something wasn’t adding up right and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

Liz called Tom and asked him to meet her at her motel; she wasn’t sure how this was going to go but she had to tell him. Liz paced back and forth in her motel room waiting for Tom to get there. When she finally heard a knock at the door she froze; she knew what she had to do but she was still nervous.

Liz let Tom in and he sat on the bed and looked at Liz; he could tell something was bothering her. As he studied her pacing around the room he asked, “Why did you want to see me Liz?  
“Do you remember when I had on that boat?” Liz asked.  
“I try not to but continue.”  
“You once told me that if I killed you that we would be linked forever.”  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
“No, no, of course not. I couldn’t then and I definitely can’t now.”  
“Lizzie, you’re starting to confuse me.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”  
“What do you have to be nervous about?”  
“I have to tell you something but I’m not sure how.”  
“Just tell me. You can tell me anything Liz, I’ll never judge you.”  
“Thanks Tom. Well, we’re going to be connected forever without me killing you.”  
“I know we’ll always be connected. We were married regardless of what you believe about that.”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about it.”  
“What is it babe?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Who’s the lucky man?”  
“You are you idiot.”  
“What?”  
“That night on your boat, don’t tell me you forgot.”  
“Of course not, that’s what’s gotten me through the things I had to do in order to save you.”  
“What do we do now?”  
“That is entirely up to you Liz. I’m not going anywhere; I’m not going to turn my back on you or our child. I love you.”

Liz walked over to Tom and kissed him. When they stopped kissing Tom smiled at her and she said, “Maybe we can make this work.”  
“I’m willing to try if you are.” Tom said before wrapping Liz in a hug.


End file.
